


Sex o’clock

by WTFSlash2020



Category: Jeeves & Wooster
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22734958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFSlash2020/pseuds/WTFSlash2020
Summary: Дживс считает, что всему свое врем, а Берти не против добавить спонтанности.
Relationships: Reginald Jeeves/Bertram "Bertie" Wooster
Kudos: 9





	Sex o’clock

Тетя Далия говорила, говорила и говорила. Не поймите меня неправильно: я не прочь поболтать со старушкой за чашечкой чая. Кроме того, тетушка Далия, из всего многочисленного списка пожилых родственниц, была моей любимой, без преувеличения, тетушкой. Да и судьба ее «Будуара Леди», для которого я как-то даже написал статью, тоже не была мне безразлична. Однако тетя продолжала говорить, а бедняга Вустер продолжал тяжко вздыхать над превосходным Эрл Греем, потому что, если в пять часов чашечка чая - дело вполне обычное для нашей старой доброй Британии, то пятая чашка чая в без четверти шесть – уже суровое испытание.

Впрочем, на месте тетушки Далии вполне могла быть тетя Агата, и эта мысль заставляла меня относиться к ситуации почти с благодарностью – во всяком случае, тетя Далия оставалась едва ли не единственной моей тетушкой, кто не пытался почти насильно связать меня узами Гименея, что, ввиду некоторых новых обстоятельств, было бы весьма неуместно.

Наконец, моя почтенная родственница стала собираться домой, и я смог вздохнуть с облегчением. По всей видимости, не смотря на передозировку чаем, мои планы в безопасности. Да, все верно! У не обремененных работой прожигателей жизни тоже могут быть планы!

Дживс захлопнул за гостьей двери, и я расслаблено откинулся в кресле.

\- Дживс! – позвал я, понадеявшись, что он и сам все поймет. В конце концов, это одно из тех восхитительных качеств, которые делают Дживса… Дживсом.

\- Сэр, - мой камердинер вырос передо мной, собранный и невозмутимый.

\- Дживс, который час?

\- Без пяти минут шесть, сэр, - ответил Дживс. Мне могло показаться, но его голос немного изменился. Я довольно улыбнулся.

Дживс занялся посудой и уборкой. Он бесшумно сновал вокруг, поправляя подушки, позвякивал чашками на кухне, а Берти был вынужден скучать в гостиной и недоумевать. Шесть часов. Это было время для вполне определенных вещей, как ни старался я убедить Дживса, что слиянию двух любящих тел покорны любые временные отрезки. И вот теперь, в мои законные шесть часов Дживс делал вид, что нет ничего важнее уборки. Возмутительно.

Я встал и решительно направился в спальню. Дживс сам настаивал на четком расписании для всего. Любое изменение привычного положения вещей вызывало у него недовольство. Вспомнить хотя бы тот случай, когда я пытался надеть в дорогу клубный костюм… В общем, пренебрежение Дживса своими шестичасовыми обязанностями злило и разочаровывало Бертрама.

Я снял пиджак, и занялся, было, рубашкой, когда на пороге появился Дживс, неподобающе сосредоточенный на натирании столового серебра. Я продолжил свое занятие. Пусть смотрит, до чего он довел своего несчастного хозяина, растеряв в себе феодальный дух! Я самостоятельно не снимал запонок уже… с самого появления Дживса в этом доме! Проклятые железки не поддавались.

Я тихо чертыхался, когда вдруг появившиеся мягкие руки быстро избавили мои запястья от плена манжетов и занялись пуговицами. Я поднял взгляд и встретился глазами с Дживсом. На ощупь, он с невероятной скоростью расправился с полчищем мелких пуговиц, не отводя взгляда, распахнул рубашку, обнажая юное тело Вустера, после чего присел на одно колено и завозился с брюками. Его глаза все так же были прикованы ко мне. Во рту пересохло так, будто это не я только что выпил цистерну чая. Тем временем, пуговицы брюк также предсказуемо сдались под мягким напором пальцев Дживса. Они пали. Как пали бы и все мои бастионы, если бы я когда-нибудь дал себе труд их возвести.

Но Дживс продолжал бессовестно медлить. Мучительно неторопливо он избавил меня от подтяжек для носков, а затем и от самих носков. Под его гипнотизирующим взглядом я протянул руки и стал стягивать с него пиджак. Забавная вещь: сначала в силу служебных обязанностей, а позднее – во имя испепеляющей страсти, обычно именно Дживс раздевал меня, а затем и себя. Поменяться ролями было весьма… волнующим опытом. Вероятно, и для Дживса тоже, потому что он задышал чаще, а его щеки покрылись нежным, как у юной девушки, румянцем. Ведомый внезапной догадкой, я провел пальцами по его щеке и погрузил их в тщательно уложенные волосы, отпуская их на свободу, приводя в восхитительный беспорядок, извлекая из горла Дживса весьма воодушевляющий стон. Первый, надо признать, из тех, что я слышал от него. И теперь я смел надеяться, что не последний.

Дживс едва дышал, прикрыв глаза и трепетал в моих руках. И это было так ново и возбуждающе, что определенная часть моего тела поспешила выразить Дживсу свое восхищение. Я провел пальцем по его влажным приоткрытым губам, и умелые руки Дживса, наконец, пришли в движение. Всего несколько движений, шорох ткани – и вот, мое возбуждение, во всей своей красе, - прямо перед лицом Дживса. Несколько томительных мгновений он смотрел на него и вдруг накрыл губами. Ох, раньше Дживс никогда не дарил мне такую ласку. Не скажу, что мы как-то специально избегали этого, но я всегда считал его слишком… консервативным для подобного. А теперь вдруг обнаружил, что гениальность Дживса распространяется на все сферы жизни. На все. Он обводил мою плоть языком, безжалостно сжимая по всей длине жестокими губами. Он гладил, щекотал, засасывал и неожиданно отпускал, заставляя Вустера заходиться совсем несолидными всхлипами и стонами и, кажется, бессвязно умолять. Да, я не горжусь этим, но факт остается фактом: Бертрам не продержался и нескольких минут и излился, неизящно скуля и почти теряя сознание, прямо в рот своему камердинеру. Лучшему на всем белом свете. Ослепленный удовольствием, я все же готов поклясться, что Дживс последовал за мной, стоя на коленях и сжимая себя прямо через тщательно отглаженные брюки.

***

Мое дыхание все еще не успокоилось. Я сопел, будто дюжина Родериков Глоссопов гналась за мной следом. Но в разгоряченном мозгу промелькнула мысль… идея. Знаете, существуют ситуации, в которых мозг Вустера способен, вопреки обыкновению, порождать достойные идеи. Надеясь, что период блаженной расслабленности после наших шестичасовых упражнений станет как раз таким отрадным исключением, я принялся за разработку плана, как склонить Дживса к шестичасовым занятиям в другое, не менее подходящее время. Скажем, до завтрака...


End file.
